


Meeting Spinel's other Friends.

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [19]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversation, F/M, Making Friends, keeping friends, lighter at the end and start, meeting new people, sort of heavy topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Spinel takes Anon to meet Steven and Greg.
Relationships: Anon X Spinel
Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483190
Kudos: 1





	Meeting Spinel's other Friends.

>Spinel fidgeted nervously as she drove Anon through Beach City towards the car wash, her beloved boyfriend Anon sitting next to her. Today, she'd be introducing Anon to two more of her friends, the only humans other than him, his friends, Connie, and Vidalea she really knew that well. "What will he think of them when he meets them? Will he recognize either of them?"   
>Sensing her tension, Anon places an arm around Spinel and smiles. "Relax my dearest taffy. I'm sure any friend of yours is a wonderful person, and it's great you've made friends with some other humans. It'll be great to meet them."  
>"R-right, I know it'll be great. B-but I'm still a bit nervous. One of them is really important to me, he really helped me turn my life around after..." Spinel trailed off.  
>Anon had a feeling he knew what she was talking about and smiled as he planted a kiss on her cheek, making Spinel smile a little. "Well, if he helped you through a rough spot, then he's certainly someone I want to meet and thank. How much longer until we get there?"  
>Spinel sighed as she saw the car was come into view. "We're here. This is where one of my friends parts the van he calls home."   
>That got Anon's attention. "He lives in a van? Can he not afford a place of his own?"  
>Spinel let out a light laugh. "He can actually, but he chooses to live in the van anyways. No idea why, a house is so much cozier! But he's a good guy, I promise."   
>Anon nods "I never thought he wasn't. Just seemed odd he'd live in a car is all. Well, we don't want to keep them waiting, do we?" he smiled playfully as he tickling Spinel's sides.   
>Spinel let out a light laugh before she relented. "Okay, okay! Let's bounce to it, they're probably in the office part of the wash!"   
>Exiting the vehicle, Spinel and Anon exit the car and walk towards the main building of the car wash. The sign strikes Anon as somewhat familiar, he pauses to look at it from a distance, but he can't quite place it.   
>Meanwhile, Spinel goes up to the door and gives it a light knock. After a few moments, she hears a familiar voice call out, though the lack of the usual cheer in it worries her a bit. "Come in, me and dad are on one of the couches."  
>Spinel grabs Anon's attention and together they walk into the building, holding hands. Spinel smiles as she sees the two figures sitting on the couch. She makes a motion towards both as she introduces them to Anon. "Sweety, this is Steven Universe, and next to him is his father, Greg Universe. Greg, Steven, this is my boyfriend Anon Onymous. Thanks for agreeing to meet us here.  
>Greg stood up with a smile on his face and offered a hand to Anon. "It's always nice to meet more people that accept gems."   
>Anon took Greg's hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too."  
>Meanwhile, Steven stayed seated, but still offered a smile. "It's nice to meet you Anon. Forgive me for not standing up to greet you but....it's been a bit of a day."  
>Anon turned his attention towards Steven and chuckled. "I know that feeling, don't worry about it. I remember getting into all sorts of trouble when I was your age."   
>Meanwhile, concern spread on Spinel's face. "Are you alright Steven? Do you want to talk about it? We could always do introductions another time." Anon looked over to his beloved taffy with curiosity. It wasn't like her to want to cancel something over something as small as someone being a little tired.   
>Steven meanwhile, shook his head. "No, a relaxing talk is just what I need, trust me. Actually, there's a reason I'm here and not in Little Homeworld right now. I'm....stepping back from teaching the gems there for a while."  
>That got both Anon's and Spinel's attention. Anon was the first one to speak. "So you were teaching gems about stuff? That's got to be stressful for someone your age."  
>Steven let out a laugh. "Compared to some of the other stuff I've done, teaching is nothing. But....I'm still stepping back for some me time. Me and dad were talking about it a little before you guys got here, but we're not here to talk about heavy stuff." Steven sighed before continuing in a more sombre tone "How much has Spinel told you about herself and gems?"  
>"Pretty much everything important I think? I've still got to meet some of her other gem friends, she calls them Diamonds, but other than that I think I've got a handle on what gems are like and capable of. Including her."   
>Steven groans at the mention of the Diamonds. "That's good to hear. I'd offer you advice on what to expect from the Diamonds, but I really don't know how they're going to react. They can be...a lot to handle." Steven made a general motion with his hand towards the ceiling before turning his attention to Spinel. "So you're both happy, right? No issues or problems?"  
>"Yeah, I'm happy! Me and Anon, we spend as much time together as we can, I've enjoyed almost every moment of it!" She shoots Anon a playful look. "I could do without the separating for work thing, but that can't be helped for now."  
>"I know, but we need money for things." Anon sighs. "If I had any talent like yours, I'd quit and perform with you. I miss you when we're apart."   
>"I miss you too." Spinel smiles and wraps her arms around Anon. She really wants to kiss him, but decides against it for now. She still wants to really talk to Anon about Steven and Greg. Soon she breaks out of the hug, but resumes holding Anon's hand. With a light blush, she turns her attention to Greg. "So, what have you been strumming up, Mr. Universe?"  
>Greg smiles a moment before responding. "Been working on a little music lately now that Sadie Killer and the Suspects are done. Sadie and her partner don't really need a manager anymore."  
>A sudden spark of realization hits Anon. "Wait, THE Mr. Universe?! Oh man, I love your music! What are you working on?"  
>Another smile crosses Greg's face. Would you like to hear some of what I'm working on? Oh, wait, Steven, Spinel, do you mind if I borrow Anon for a moment? I suspect you two have some catching up to do anyways."   
>"Fine by me dad....yeah, I should tell Spinel some things."  
>Spinel looks over at Steven, then at Greg and Anon, then back at Steven. "S-sure, you two go have fun!. I'll...catch up with Steven while you check out Greg's music."  
>Anon smiles "Be back soon my sweet taffy!" He then walks out the front door next to Greg in excitement.   
>Spinel turns her attention towards Steven, making her way onto the couch across from the one he's sitting on. "So...you've got some things to tell me buddy? Something related to not teaching little Homeschool anymore if I'm betting right."  
>"Yeah. Spinel, you know how things.....well, you know how my life's been until now, right?"  
>Spinel flinched a little. She remembered all too well what Steven had said about his life when she was dangling him over the edge of the injector. "Y-yeah, I know. S-sorry again about my....contribution to that terribleness."  
>"I know you are, you don't have to keep apologizing." Steven spoke a little louder than he had intended, a faint pink glow shining from him for a moment before it died down. Spinel flinched a little at the sound and at the light, which made Steven sigh. He wasn't making this easy for either of them. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to speak that loud. But....I've been thinking lately about....everything. About how much is changing and how much I've been through and." Steven swallowed hard. "about how much I've missed out on a normal human life. Spinel, I agreed to meet you and Anon here because....after talking to dad about it, I decided I should take a trip. I want to really discover who I am and what I want from life. Me, dad, and the Gems think it'll....do some good for me. And I don't know if or when I'm coming back to Beach City."   
>Spinel took a moment to process things before she spoke. "I don't fully understand, I'm not part human after all. But....wanting to find who you really are....I get it. Stars do I get it Steven. So....so you take care while you're out there, okay? And....pr-promise we can still be friends."  
>Steven looked at Spinel in shock for a moment. "Of course we can still be friends. I'm not going to turn my back on everyone. If you really need to talk, I'm a phone call away."   
>"Thanks Steven, that means a lot to me. I'm glad we could get together for this meeting before your trip. Anon is very precious to me."  
>"You two certainly seem close. And anyone that likes my dad's music is certain to be a good person in my books."  
>Spinel lets out a giggle. "Yeah. So you're okay? Anything you really want to talk about while we have a moment?"  
>Steven shook his head. "I think I got the important stuff out, but thanks."  
>"You're welcome. And....if you ever need a friend to talk to, you can call me too."  
>"I'll be sure to call you if I need to, I promise."   
>With that, the rest of the evening took a less serious note. Anon and Greg came back into the wash's office area, a smile on Anon's face as he held up some Mr. Universe CDs. The four of them would spend the rest of the evening talking about shows, music, books, and other things. Spinel was glad Anon was getting along with Greg and Steven so well, while Anon was happy he was able to make some new connections to Spinel's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this marks a major divergence from what the canon of the show did, again. I want and sort of need Steven to man up and decide to start fixing his issues here for something I have planned later. In no way am I degrading how the show went, but I like Steven and I'd have to write his breakdown if he didn't go off on a trip here to make certain parts make sense, and I just don't want to do that.


End file.
